i_ns_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam
Sam is a contestant from I & N's Survivor: Brazil, I & N's Survivor: Egypt and I & N's Survivor: All Stars. I & N's Survivor: Brazil Challenges Survivor Smorgasbord (won) Survivor Spamming Challenge (won) Survivor Puzzle Challenge (lost) Survivor Trivia Challenge (lost) Survivor Betting Challenge (won) Hide N Seek (won) Who the Hell is ___? (lost) The Endurance Challenge (lost) Majority Rules (lost) Obstacle Course (lost) Contestant Gameplay Sam was an overall loyal and consistent member of the Tupis majority alliance. He didn't really stand out as a leader, but he also wasn't one who would lay back and ride coattails. He made sure his opinions were always heard and valued amongst the others. His spot in the majority alliance easily carried him to the final seven, but the announcement of the double tribal led to the urge of splitting votes and Sam was a strong supporter of Devin leaving the game because of him potentially having an idol. Due to this pressure however, Luis decided to make a move and banded together with outsiders Devin and Peter to vote him out instead. As he was departing he announced his suspicion of Red being the one to flip which inadvertently led to Red being a target moving forward. He was the main campaigner for Tim to win the game at the final tribal council, and is largely believed to be one of the main contributors in Tim's victory. Voting History I & N's Survivor: Egypt Challenges Pass the Torch Relay Race (lost) Survivor Golf (won) Popularity Contest (won) 21 Flags (lost) Flag Making 101 (lost) Who the Hell is ___? (won) It's the Little Things (lost) Block Builders (lost) Fallen Comrades (won) Obstacle Course (won) Tower Endurance (lost) Contestant Gameplay Sam was one of the two returners for this season alongside Pika and was made captain of the Giza tribe picking second. After assembling her team, Sam was made into a target due to being a returner, but was spared at the first tribal when Swagger was eliminated due to screwing the challenge up. She then was spared again due to her tribe winning the next two challenges. After the swap, she was once again spared due to Giza banding together to oust Sphinx minority member Nathan. Following that, Sam reached the merge and watched Swagger return to the game from the resurrected Mummy tribe. Following the merge Sam made it into the majority Giza alliance and won three immunity challenges en route to reaching the final four. However, due to her being perceived as a physical and strategic threat the remaining three blindsided her making her the seventh and final jury member in a 3-1 vote. Sam's gameplay allowed him to take home the Immunity Beast and Villain of the Season awards. Voting History I & N's Survivor: All Stars Challenges Survivor Smorgasbord (won) Survivor Golf (lost) Contestant Gameplay Sam was chosen to be a member of I & N's Survivor: All Stars after two dominating seasons of gameplay in Brazil and Egypt despite not winning either one. After accepting the invitation, Sam failed to join the group at the beginning of the season, and missed both of the challenges as a result. Despite numerous mails informing it of the season's events, Sam chose to ignore them all and as a result was unanimously voted off when Team Bob went to their first tribal council of the season. It can go on record that this was probably the most wasted spot of any of the first five seasons as Sam did nothing but take up a spot for someone more deserving and as a result is barred from ever participating in the series again. Voting History Sam Sam Sam Category:Season 5 Contestants